


I Don't Blush

by Junebug1312



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Blushing, Dirty Talk, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Harry didn't blush, it was just a fact. He was positive no one could change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to do a part 2 to this I would be more then happy to. One filled with some good old smut :) Comment down below if anyone would be interested in that!

“I don’t blush” I stated almost proudly.

Hermione and Ron shook there head exasperatedly.

“Harry that is not true, come on you know scientifically that is impossible” Hermione stated adjusting her position in her seat.

Ron, however, looked slightly intrigued at the news I had brought up.

“Now Hermione as much as I agree, I have never seen Harry blush…like ever” Ron had a pensive look on his face.

I stretched back in my chair, we were all studying for the O.W.L.S, though Ron and I were mostly joking around while Hermione was shushing us and talking to herself. Hermione rolled her eyes again but moved her book away from her face so she could look at me.

“Really?” Hermione's tone had hints of both curiosity and sarcasm.

“I’m telling you the truth, I don't think I have blushed a day in my life” A smirk overtake my face.

It’s not that I was happy about it, I just thought it was quite unique that out of all the things I could do the one thing I couldn't was blush. I have never thought about it but now that I look back on all the mistakes I’ve made or all the times I've been embarrassed, my face didn't even heat up. In a way I was secretly bragging I guess since no one would ever be able to tell when I am feeling mortified.

“I don’t believe that it must be impossible” Hermione bit her lip staring at me quizzically.

“What’s impossible?” Seamus said coming up to our group with Dean.

“Harry doesn't blush” Ron answered still peering at me.

Seamus and Dean raised their eyebrows and sat down on the chairs beside Hermione.

“No way” Seamus mumbled

“Yeah Hermione’s right, there has got to be a time when you’ve blushed” Dean stated pulling in his chair closer to me.

“I’m telling you guys I don't think I ever have” I responded, smirking at the questioning looks on all of my friend's faces.

Until Seamus’s face lit up with a devious grin, that was when my smirk diminished.

“Well I say we make a profit from this new founded talent of Harrys” Seamus spoke with a mysterious twinkle in his eye.

Everyone turned to look at him, Seamus’s ideas were never good, they always made someone look like an idiot, usually that person was me.

“But first let's test this theory”

My eyes widened what was Seamus going to do?  
Seamus leaned forward, still smirking. His arms rested on his legs with his chin in his hands. How was I just now noticing I didn't ask why they even came over here, maybe they should just leave.

“Hey, Harry remember that time you spent all of Herbology with your fly down and everyone saw your tighty whities!” Seamus spoke especially loud

I sputtered and blinked at the embarrassing memory Seamus pulled out of nowhere.

“Seamus!” I reached over and smacked his arm.

I could feel peoples eyes on me from all around the room since Seamus outburst was super loud. But other then a slight rush in my stomach I felt fine, no heat in my face at all.

Every one of my friends blinked in wonder, all of them staring at me.

“Wow,” Ron gasped.

“You aren’t blushing at all!” Seamus exclaimed, excitement coloring his voice.

“Yep we are so making a profit off of your freaky ability”

* * *

So apparently Seamus’s brilliant idea to make money off of me was to gather a bunch of people and get each of them to bet money on making me blush. Which sounds good to everyone except for me! Yeah sure everyone was willing to pay, we had made a lot off of only an hour but it also meant many embarrassing things were said about me, or they just said accusatory embarrassing stuff.

In basic words, this sucked. Seamus said that whoever made me blush would get double the money they bet, but if they didn't make me blush they would have to give that much money away, you only get one try as well so it’s pretty hard. People are out here betting most of there money on this, probably because you wouldn't think Harry ‘awkward’ Potter wouldn't be able to blush.

“Mate I heard you masturbating last night,” Neville said awkwardly, clearly he wanted to get the money but he did not want to say the thing that would supposedly make me blush.

I felt a spark of something go through my chest, which was new, so I was awaiting the blush thinking this was finally it. But nope, still nothing. Everyone gasped in surprise while I just closed my eyes tired of hearing what people saw me or heard me do. Though I am pretty sure Neville was just lying, I did actually do that last night so the fact that it could be real made me nervous.

“This is amazing!” Ginny smiled, pushing away everyone else to get closer to me.

“You wanna bet Ginny?” Seamus said, amused at her excitement.

“I wouldn't Ginny you would just be wasting your money,” I said earnestly,

I want to be clear here, I said it because she really would be wasting money. I haven't blushed at anyone's mortifying words. But I also didn't want her too for my sake because we dated for a while and she probably knew a lot of stuff about me.

Ginny frowned and pulled out money from her back pocket.

“What you don’t think I can do it, Harry?” Ginny accused and took another step forward.

“No-No! I just, don’t want you to-“

“I’ll have you know Harry that I have as good of a chance as anyone here maybe even better”

“Yes, I know!”

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, she stood for a moment before a smirk formed on her face.

“I bet one galleon” Ginny stated

Everyone was leaning in on this one, probably sure that this would get me to crack.

“Harry what about if I tell everyone a kink you have” Ginny's smile widened, an evil expression taking over her face.

My eyes widened, I shook my head rapidly. She wouldn't really do that right!?

“You don’t care right?” Ginny smirked and the audience was completely quiet, probably overjoyed they were about to learn some dirt on the stupid fucking savior.

“Ginny” I pleaded quietly but Ginny had made her mind up, which meant I was screwed.

“Harry I know how much you love having nails scratch down your back, it makes you throw your head back and moan _so_ loudly” Ginny exclaimed

Heat flooded into my stomach, and my nose was mysteriously twitching. How could Ginny say that!? I thought maybe she would make one up but no she told one of my worst kinks to a crowd of my classmates and friends!?

She looked like she was waiting for something but apparently there was still no blush because everyone gasped again.

“No way” Ginny stared in amazement.

“Pay up Ginny!” Seamus smiled happily, Ginny was so dazed she just reached into her pocket and handed the money to Seamus without question.

What was wrong with me? I wasn’t concerned at first but seriously if that couldn't even make me blush then what would? What would it take for me to be a normal human being and for this awful experience to be over?

“I’ll have a go” a voice exclaimed from somewhere in the middle of the group of people awaiting a turn.

My blood ran cold, shit I knew that voice.

“No” I muttered mostly to myself but I was also hoping Seamus would prohibit him from doing anything to me.

But no one responded to my quiet plea, the crowd seemed to be hushed by the voice and they were all parting creating a pathway for the stranger to come through.

And there he was, Draco fucking Malfoy.

His smug expression made me feel sick to my stomach, with his stupid blonde hair and blue eyes.

Seamus looked nervous but I could tell there was a morbid curiosity within him, as to what Draco was going to do. I knew if I wanted to get out of these I just had to leave, get up from this dumb chair and go hide in my room. But god help me, I was kind of curious too.

Draco walked up sassily, with the stupid twist of his hips. His posture almost stick straight, money in hand.

“I’ll bet…” Draco began looking around the room at everyone's interested expressions.

“Six Galleons”

Gasps filled the room, whispers started to fall over the group. I rolled my eyes but also was quite worried, Draco was a cocky son of a bitch but to make a bet that high?

Seamus silently nodded and motioned for him to come to me. I closed my eyes for a moment unable to face Draco’s persistently confident expression.

“Your not scared right Potter?” Draco teased, my eyes flickered open and I gulped louder than intended.

“n-nope” I cursed myself for the stutter but who was I kidding I had Draco Malfoy in front of me pretty much being allowed to do anything he wanted.

“Right” Draco scoffed and came closer, everyone's gaze was locked on the both of us.

“Yeah well, Malfoy we will see who's laughing when I get all your money” I smirked getting some off my attitude back now that the initial shock was over.

Draco rolled his eyes and came even closer to me, now standing right in front of my legs.

“I really don't think that’s going to happen Potter” Draco replied running one of his hands through his soft blonde locks.

“Really and why is that?” I said sarcastically raising my eyebrows at him.

“I’ve had plenty of practice”

And with that one statement, the blonde headed, bastard straddles me.

And by straddle, I don't mean ‘was kind of sitting on my legs’ no I mean full on legs on both sides of mine his body facing forward. Draco Malfoy was actually straddling me right now in front of everyone.

I let out a tiny squeak obviously unprepared on how to handle a situation like this, I could feel Draco’s heavy body pushing down on mine and I have to be completely honest. I didn't mind it all that much, it had been a while since I’d been intimate with a person. I broke it off with Ginny a few months ago because I was feeling uncertain about my sexuality which is not true anymore.

I am fully into guys now which is why this is concerning. Relief flooded over me though because I felt the tiniest amount of heat strike me, meaning I was fine and somehow unaffected by this menace hovering over me. Overall I was surprisingly keeping my cool though I could hear cameras flashing all around us, tiny giggles and the tapping of Hermiones pen against paper. At least this would be over soon. Well, that's what I thought but before Draco pulled away he came in closer to me, lining his hips up to mine a situation I had been in many times but not casually and certainly not by my archenemy.

His smug expression was gone now replaced by one of seduction. My breathing halted when I felt him lean in closer to my ear where he proceeded to whisper something that made me squint in confusion. At first, I didn't fully comprehend what he was getting at until I remembered the previous statement everyone had heard. I gasped loudly, my head pounding at the intrusion of his words he slowly backed away from my face but that was not what I was thinking about because currently I was being crushed with the amount of heat pouring down on me, it felt like it was filling up every ounce of my body, my legs, arms, stomach and yes, face.

“Oh my god he’s blushing!” Ginny shouted from among the crowd

The crowd erupted with applause though they looked as confused as I felt. But confused was not the word I’d use to describe exactly how I’m feeling. If I had to choose probably mortified or humiliated or…

Draco got off of me and looked at Seamus expectantly. Seamus groaned and handed back double Draco's money, still leaving us with a pretty impressive amount. Draco turned around just as Pansy and Blaise started to whistle at the front of the crowd making everyone laugh. I wished I could move or do something but I felt numb and hot and uncomfortable.

Draco looked over his shoulder at me and with the most complacent expression ever he winked. My heart stuttered and with that one movement, Draco was walking away back into the crowd of people, leaving me broken and confused.

"I knew it was impossible!" Hermione stated, writing something down in a notebook she was holding.

All at once everyone was asking me what Draco had said but my throat was sandpaper dry. I could hardly breathe how did they expect me to speak. Not that I’d want to repeat what Draco had said to me. I still couldn't believe he broke me, but now I’m not sure what to do or what to say or how to live. What if I never stopped blushing now, people were still reminding me it hadn’t gone away. I didn't even care about the stupid money or the bets or any of it.

All I could think about was the offer Draco made and the fear I'm feeling about wanting to take him up on it. So all I could think about while everyone was worried about money and my blushing were Draco’s words echoing around in my head, over and over again.

 

_I have pretty nice nails, Potter, find me later and we can test them out on you_

 


	2. I Don't Know Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't get Draco's offer out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really inspired for some reason over these few days if your wondering why I've produced like three new fics. Hopefully this motivation will continue on! Enjoy part two of "I Don't Blush"

It had been three days since the whole blushing 'competition' and I still couldn't get Draco's words out of my head. Maybe it's because everyone had been congratulating Draco every time I walked into the room, apparently, it's a big deal to crack the savior or something. But I couldn't care less about my pride when Draco had made an offer I didn't want to refuse. I mean he didn't really expect me to take him up on it right? Or did could I have just walked into the Slytherin Common room, hopped on Draco's bed and started viciously making out? Could we really had begun stripping each other's shirts off-

"Harry!?" Ron exclaimed loudly into my ear.

I jumped up hitting my elbow on my desk. I noticed that everyone was silent and also staring right at me as if they were expecting something.

"Mr. Potter" Snape announced at the head of the room.

Oh right, we are in potions right now. What happened did I zone out or something? The last thing I was thinking about was Draco and me-

Ok, I need to focus.

"U-um Yes?" I awkwardly replied my voice sounding much too loud in the quiet room.

Snape swished his robe and peered at me as if he was waiting for me to say something, finally after a few moments of nothingness he sighed and swished his robe again.

"Seriously Potter I asked you a question about the potion you are making, it seems you can't even focus long enough to excel in your classes"

The class snickered except for Ron and Hermione who hated Snape as much as I did. The Slytherins giggled especially loud, but it was almost ironic how my face didn't heat up at all. For some reason, I still couldn't blush at anything else, and trust me I forced my friends to bring me to wit's end just so I could be embarrassed but nope, nothing had worked. My friends also were constantly asking about what Draco had whispered in my ear but I refused to tell them, it was much too embarrassing to think about the fact that Draco Malfoy made me blush, and was seemingly the only thing that could make me blush.

"Potter!" Snape practically shouted.

I flinched at the loud noise but nodded my head as if I was answering a question. Shoot I must have zoned out again, Snape is going to kill me! Snape took a moment, the fire in his eyes burning as he stared me down. After a few moments, a smirk appeared on his face, one of pure evil.

"Seeing as you can't focus next to Ronald, I suppose I shall place someone else next to you, so you can finally work on this potion I've been describing while you've been sleeping" Snape exclaimed.

My eyes grew, no I didn't want Ron to move! I liked being Ron's partner, even if we both sucked at Potions. And I can't even imagine who he is going to put next to me, probably the dumbest kid in our grade. He just wants me to fail.

"You'll need to have someone who knows what they are doing," Snape remarked tapping his slender finger to his chin.

Where is he going with this?

"Ah, I have just the person!" Snape threw his finger into the air with such power you would've thought he had just solved world hunger.

"Draco switch with Ronald"

No. No this cannot be happening he did not just say Draco, he did not just say switch. I turned to look at my blonde haired enemy, who thankfully seemed to be as surprised as me. But his face quickly changed to one of disgust. Does that mean he was just fucking around with me when he made me blush!? God, I feel like such an idiot. Draco looked like he was about to argue but Snape gave him a menacing look, one that sent all of his complaints buried in his stomach. Begrudgingly he packed up as did Ron. Ron gave me a sympathetic smile and patted me on the shoulder before switching seats with the devil. Draco's perfectly tailored pants, robe, and shirt sat down next to me, I won't even address him as a person he is just a walking wardrobe. Maybe that'll make me less scared of looking at him. Next thing I know Snape is telling us all to get out our cauldrons out and start the potion. The one I hadn't even listened too.

"Ok Potter, since your too dimwitted to listen in class you need to follow all my instructions since I am not going to let you bring my grade down " Draco stated his voice rough.

I just nodded unable to say anything else. Shouldn't I be yelling at him? Cursing him out for making a fool of me on Tuesday? I really should but my mouth seems to be glued shut because I could only do gestures and movements. This was going to be a long lesson.

* * *

 

Overall I did like 2% of the work. I felt semi-bad about it but I was happier that I barely had to speak to Draco even though he spent every minute insulting my scar, my hair and pretty much my entire personality.

"I know you think you're so high on a pedestal Potter but you still need to do the work like everyone else" Draco's tone was poisonous.

He seemed to be feistier than normal, in fact now that I'm thinking about it he has been ignoring me as much as I have been ignoring him. Over the last three days, he hasn't ridiculed me once which was weird.

"Draco can we please just write our findings down, no talking necessary" I spit back tired of listening to Draco's insults.

Draco scoffed but otherwise stayed quiet. He took ahold of his quill and began to write notes about the findings of our potion. The scoff reminded me of the one he did when he was standing in front of me on Tuesday. God, his hair was so stupidly perfect, and when he ran his dumb manicured fingers through his hair, I bet he hasn't done a days of hard work in his life. My gaze shifted to look at his hands wrapped around his black quill. His nails were almost perfect, the way they curved without imperfection anywhere, really it was unfair. My nails weren't at all nice, usually, I had to pick the dirt out of them cause they just always seemed to be dirty. I'm not even sure how they get so dirty they just do. I heard Draco snicker beside me, which snapped me out of my very strange thoughts. He had stopped writing and was now just smirking at me.

"What?" I said annoyed, what was it now? What had I done wrong this time?

"Wow, Potter I thought you'd forgotten" Draco's smirk was starting to really agitate me now.

It was like he knew something I didn't.

"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?" I muttered lazily, I picked up my quill trying to pretend I wasn't interested in the conversation we were having.

As soon as I had written out a few words that were utter nonsense, Draco spoke, saying something that made me almost break my quill in half.

"My nails"

I stopped writing instantly and turned to him, feeling all the air leave my lungs.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean" I gulped unconvincingly, even I could tell how nervous I sounded.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled his chair in closer to me, my body was frozen. How was he so calm!?

"You know...I thought maybe you would have forgotten, that the reason you hadn't said anything about it was because you didn't want to think about what I whispered in your ear, but no that's not it is it? I have gotten it all wrong" Draco explained still smirking.

I nibbled on my lip anxiously, what was going on, what did he get wrong? Draco leaned in even closer to me, just like he had done when he straddled me. I could feel his warm breath graze my neck. My body shuddered and my arms had this strange urge to grab his face.

"You want it to don't you, that's why you can't look at me" Draco whispered I blinked furiously unsure of how I was supposed to respond.

"You want it so badly that all the time I was writing you were staring at my hands and practically drooling, you can't stop thinking about me, can you?" Draco questioned again, his voice in a low tone, making my skin crawl.

My heartbeat slowed and I felt like the world was moving in slow motion. I had a decision to make now. Did I want it? Is that why all I can think about is Draco? Is that why his words are making me flushed and uncomfortable just like on Tuesday. Is that why he is the only one that can make me blush? Do I want him?

For the first time in the class, I gazed into his eyes, looking for a teasing aspect to them as if he was just playing me or something. But all that was staring back was smokey innocence. He was worried right now, perhaps because I hadn't answered in two minutes or maybe its cause secretly, he wants me as much as I want him.

Although I felt like I could barely breathe I knew that after everything he has done in this moment it didn't matter. None of it did. It was concerning how I only could look at him in this new light. But then again what is more beautiful and stupid than two enemies so full of want for each other. Fits perfectly for my life.

"Follow my lead" I whispered back and turned myself around to our brewing cauldron.

I didn't take even a moment before I stuck my head a little bit farther into the cauldron and then pretended to fall out of my chair as if something had happened. I let out a pained howl.

"Potter?" Snape questioned seeing me lying on the ground, clutching my eye.

"Sir I-I got it in my eye I think!" I screeched trying to play my part as well as I could.

Out of the corner of my 'good' eye, I could see Draco catching on to my plan, he always was a clever one.

"Sir I'll take him to the hospital wing" Draco mumbled as if he was annoyed at my accident.

Snape rolled his eyes but nodded allowing Draco to help lift me off the ground and carry me out of the classroom. Once we were clear from everyone's view, I let myself regain my posture. I looked around the empty hallway feeling an adrenaline rush at the stunt I just pulled.

"Potter, what are you up too?" Draco asked, his eyes shining with curiosity and amusement.

"This" I spoke clearly and before Draco could ask anything else I pushed him against the stone wall and kissed him with all the pent-up sexual desire I had been forcing down. Draco sighed into the kiss, allowing me to delve deeper in with my tongue.

As much as I loved kissing him though, it wasn't enough, all of my feelings were pouring out and spilling all over the floor. I didn't know I wanted Draco this badly until this moment but god his lips tasted like candy. I was enjoying the passionate kissing when I heard a whistling coming from down the hallway towards us. Both of us broke apart and started to freak out. I was sure we were about to be caught and we would have to make up the excuse that we were fighting except for the fact his lips were red and swollen. Draco started to pull me into a storage closet behind us as I was contemplating the punishment for two enemies kissing. Darkness surrounded us and it was eerily quiet. The only noises I could hear were the whistling passing the closet outside, Draco's breathing and my heartbeat.

"oh my god," I said panting. Draco didn't respond but I could that was what he was thinking too. We had just escaped someone and were now in a closet. I couldn't see anything, not even Draco. The closet seemed to be empty seeing as I could move my arms without hitting anything. I wonder what this closet is for?

"Potter"

"Yes?

"Remember what I said on Tuesday"

"u-um yeah?"

"Well.." Draco trailed off but I could feel his presence right in front of me. Before I could question him I felt his hands reach under the back of my shirt. He grazed his cold hands up my back before dragging his sharp fingernails down my flesh. A loud moan spilled from my mouth at the contact. Shit, I am so turned on.

Draco brought his mouth to my neck and started sucking on my skin harshly. I mewled at his actions, my pants getting tighter and tighter as he licked and nipped at the sensitive flesh. Before I could speak Draco moved his thigh in between my legs, grazing my growing arousal. More moans came out at all of the sensations I was experiencing. Without thinking about it I started to rut up against his leg, sending heat crashing into my stomach the feeling of his thigh against my dick was almost too much and not enough at the same time.

" _M-Malfoy oh my god!_ " the words came flowing out of me without my consent. Shit did I just speak in Parseltongue.

I heard an intake of breath from Draco, he bit harder on my neck making me think he wanted me to keep going.

" _God, why are you so hot_ " The words came out breathy but I could feel Draco growing harder against me, apparently he didn't mind it.

I felt myself getting closer and closer making me feel embarrassed I was so close already but I had just wanted this for what seemed like forever. So I started to practically bounce up and down on his leg the friction so close to sending me over the edge, with one more rough scratch down my back from Draco I was coming, squeaky moans falling out of my mouth as I continued to hump his thigh until I was finally done. My vision was hazy but one thing was in my mind.

**_Make Draco come_ **

So without any warning, I pushed Draco up against the other side of the closet, holding my entire body against his.

"You wanna come to Draco" I purred in his ear, Draco moaned.

"Yes please...please" Draco whined and bucked up against my hips.

I smirked and started to kiss up his jawline, gently. He mewled at my soft kisses but I could tell he was desperate to come.

"Draco" I began trailing my fingertips down his chest feeling all the curves of his pale body, I moved my hand down finally to his bulge where I cupped it harshly. A choked moan echoed in my ears.

"I want you to fuck my hand babe" I whispered seductively, Draco seemed to shudder at my words.

Without hesitation Draco started to move his hips into my hand, his throbbing length being gripped tightly.

Whines of desperation were pouring out of him, I could hear his head hitting the back wall behind him. I knew this wouldn't be enough to get him off so I had to step up my game.

" _Draco_ "

His breath hitched and his rutting became more sporadic, humping my hand like his life depended on it.

" _Yes so good baby your so desperate for my touch_ "

Draco whined low in his throat, and I could feel precum dampening his pants.

" _come on baby fuck my hand so good_ "

Draco was acting so needy and it was the hottest thing ever. It's like I was water and he was in the desert right now, he needed me. He grasped onto my hips to give him better stability and continued to fuck my hand desperately. His moans were quicker and followed by 'Harry' and 'more'. And so I leaned into his ear and whispered exactly what I wanted him to do.

" _Come_ "

And with that Draco was twisting himself and humping with everything he had into my palm, I could feel his come seeping through his pants.

Once Draco had finished I let go of him and backed off. What if that was a mistake? We are supposed to hate each other and all that. Won't it throw off the balance if suddenly were fucking each other? Wanting each other?

"Fuck" Draco panted.

I heard shuffling from Draco and I was certain he was going to open the door and leave me. But instead, I heard a click and then a light was streaming into the room, making me squint at the sudden brightness. When the room came back into focus, I noticed how hot Draco looked. His hair was disheveled and his clothing was rumpled, the button of his pants had popped open during the whole experience and all I could think was how unfair it was that this would be the last time I ever see Draco like this.

But then Draco did something unexpected, he kissed me. And not a dirty, saucy kiss like the ones in the hallway this one was full of emotion. Full of unspoken words and stupid fights. This kiss meant more than anything else.

He stepped away from me, with the same amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Potter I know you're freaking out because you think this means nothing to me-" Draco ran his hand through his stupidly messy hair.

"It doesn't, I never thought you would take me up on this and although I would have liked maybe a nice dinner before you decided to seduce me I certainly don't mind this being the way we start our relationship, as long as you don't" Draco rambled

My heart fluttered at the sincerity in his words. He really wanted to be with me? As a boyfriend? Just like with everything I seemed to be the last person to realize that's what I want.

"Yeah, why not," I said smirking at Draco's worried face.

Draco shoved me lightly but smiled just the same.

"Well, I suppose we should get back to Potions and inform Snape your eye seems to be just fine" Draco teased.

He started to turn the doorknob of the closet when he looked back at me, with a smug expression just like the one he was wearing when he straddled me.

"I like that I'm the only one who can make Harry Potter blush," Draco remarked, winking at me. And then he walked out of the door shutting it lightly behind him.

If my face wasn't red then it surely was now. I didn't even recognize I had been blushing but now I can feel the side effects of it, sweaty palms, hot cheeks. Draco Malfoy made me a blushing idiot, and I can't say I mind.


End file.
